Five Things Rory Loves About The Doctor's Hair
by doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Five things Rory loves about the Doctor's long hair  and one thing he doesn't.   AU, Rory/Eleven.  Inspired by Eleven's hair in episode 6x13.


**Author Note:** Inspired by Eleven's long hair in The Wedding of River Song. AU, obviously. My take on a 'Five Things,' fic. Rated M for non-explicit sexual activities. This is also the first new story that I've uploaded to this site so R&R would be amazing. **  
><strong>

**1.**

Rory's always thought that the Doctor's face is rather long. It's not that he doesn't like it; in fact, it is quite the opposite. He thinks that it makes the Doctor recognizable, _unique._ However, as much as he _does_ like it, Rory has to admit that he's rather fond of what the Doctor's new haircut (or lack of a haircut) does to his appearance. It evens out his face, in a way, making it look less elongated. It just looks more normal in a way and even though Rory knows that the Doctor really is the furthest thing from normal and even though he loves his unusual facial structure, Rory also loves when things are symmetrical.

He never tells the Doctor this but somehow, Rory thinks that he would understand.

**2.**

Rory's torso is the most sensitive area of his body (aside from the obvious part) and the Doctor always decides to take advantage of this fact, spending long minutes running his fingers down Rory's ribs and nipping at his collarbone. This never fails to turn Rory into a begging, pleading mess, practically whimpering for release.

But now there's a brand new dimension to the Doctor's attentions. As he dips his head down to trace one of Rory's nipples with his tongue, his hair drapes down and lightly brushes over Rory's collarbone, making him bite back a moan. When he moves lower, using his lips to outline Rory's ribs, his hair falls over his still wet skin and the sensation is enough to make him groan, fingers digging into the sheets.

The Doctor doesn't even get to Rory's hips before he gets pounced on.

**3.**

As innocent as the Doctor looks, when he's in bed with Rory, he's the furthest thing from. He likes dirty talk, whispering things in Rory's ear that make him blush and buck his hips up harder at the same time. He likes being scratched and bit, cursing in an array of languages when Rory's teeth latch onto his neck or his fingernails draw blood.

But most of all, the Doctor likes having his hair pulled.

The only problem with this was that before, Rory just couldn't get a good enough grip to pull hard enough. The Doctor's hair had been just too short; the exception was his fringe but the only time Rory ever attempted to pull on that, he had somehow ended up jamming his own thumb into his eye, which was a major buzzkill. Now however, the Doctor's hair is the perfect length and Rory eagerly entwines his fingers in it, relishing in the moans that fall from the Doctor's lips as he just pulls gently. The real magic, however, occurs a few minutes later, as the Doctor is almost there, gasping out what Rory believes are Galifreyan curse words. When his body starts to stiffen up, Rory just plain yanks, pulling the Doctor's head back _hard_. That makes him snap and the Doctor comes, practically weeping in pleasure. The look on his face is probably the hottest thing that Rory has ever seen and he makes a note to repeat his actions in the future.

**4.**

Afterwards, the Doctor is warm and heavy on Rory's chest, his head resting in the crook of his neck. He's humming contently, his breath ghosting over Rory's damp skin. Rory wants to move into a more comfortable position to sleep (as much as he loves the Doctor, his elbow always ends up in an extremely awkward spot) but for the moment, he's content to just run his fingers through the Doctor's hair, gently touching his sore scalp. Even though it is an action that is so similar to pulling, it _isn't_ at the same time. It's like love flowing through his fingertips. Rory contemplates this thought for a moment before realizing that it's too cheesy to say out loud so he keeps it stored in his mind, happy to just listen to the Doctor's breathing until they move into their sleeping positions.

**5.**

Rory has always had this thing for nuzzling. It has gotten him compared to a cat numerous times (each of which he hotly contested) but he's always just loved curling up with someone and burrowing his nose into their skin. He particularly likes nuzzling the Doctor, mainly because every time that he does, the Doctor just sighs like there's nowhere else in the world that he would rather be.

Most days, Rory believes him when he does this.

But now, while he curves his body around the Doctor's, Rory finds himself with his nose in the Doctor's hair in comparison to his skin. While Rory loves the Doctor's skin and could probably write entire volumes of prose about it, he thinks that he loves being surrounded by his hair even more. It smells like apples and the musk scent of sex and Rory inhales deeply, face tickled by the wayward strands.

_Oh yes_, he thinks to himself just before he finally falls asleep, _I could get used to this._

**1.**

When Rory wakes up the next morning (or at least, what he _thinks_ is morning), he can smell eggs beckoning him from the kitchen. Letting his nose guide him (he still doesn't completely trust the TARDIS and her penchant for switching rooms around), he eventually finds the Doctor standing at the main kitchen's stove, frying pan in hand, wearing only his trousers. The sight is enough to make him want a good old fashioned round of morning sex but when the Doctor spins around, holding a plate with a perfect omelette upon it, food becomes a higher priority.

Rory is about to have his first bite when he sees it. Dangling from his fork is a single brown hair, about two inches long. Extracting it carefully, he glances up at the Doctor with one eyebrow raised. The Doctor looks at it, shrugs and goes back to eating his own omelette.

"Maybe I _should _cut it," he murmurs and, for a moment, Rory is tempted to agree; then he remembers the previous night and the wonderful sounds the Doctor made and he shakes his head, flicking the lone hair off into the air.

"Don't cut it," he says, reaching across the table to brush a few stray strands off of the Doctor's face. "I like it. I really do." The Doctor smiles widely and then his eyes light up, sparkling with mischief.

"Prove it."

When they get back around to eating, the omelettes are long cold.

**Author's Note: **In case the five reasons didn't make sense they are: It evens out the Doctor's face, it feels amazing on his skin, he can pull it easily, he can comb his fingers through it and he can nuzzle it. The reason he doesn't like it is that the Doctor now sheds.

R & R would be amazing. (:


End file.
